una elección, cambia tu vida
by neko alessa
Summary: Decidir cosas, es difícil; sin embargo decidir personas es doloroso. Esto era lo que pasaba Robin. Dos chicos, y tan solo una vida. Conoceremos el punto de vista de nuestros protagonistas y veremos lo que será la decisión final. Porque solo uno gana. Lean no sean vagos xD
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta es una idea tan rara como yo, pero no pude evitar escribirlo.**_

_**¿Disclaimer? bitch please yo soy rebelde, no lo necesito xD**_

Se despertó por los rayos del sol que se colocaron en su rostro; en su intento por seguir durmiendo se aferró a la almohada continua pero un olor lo embriagó, olía a flores y cerezo.

Se levantó de golpe.

La buscó como si fuera el aire que necesitara: _ella_ no estaba.

Recordó, entonces, que lo que había pasado allí no se iba a repetir, al menos eso pensaba él.

Ya echado en su cama se dispuso a recordar, con la ayuda del magnífico olor a cerezo y flores, como había comenzado todo...

***************largo, muy, muy largo flashback***************

Zoro salía de su casa para reunirse con unos amigos, cerrando la puerta y girándose a la calle...se quedó petrificado, algo así como cuando el cejillas veía a una "doncella".

Era la mujer más hermosa que pudieran captar sus ojos, o bueno su ojo:

Con una larga cabellera azabache hasta la cintura, y ni que decir de esa cintura que se movía según se contoneaban sus caderas. _Ella_ usaba un vestido que le quedaba como una segunda piel, corto pero a la vez decente sin sobrepasar los límites. Esos tacones altos solo le hacía desbordar más la sensualidad que poseía _ella_. Zoro siguió mirando hacia la parte superior con descaro y vió sus pechos moviéndose al compás de su caminar, se sonrojó pero siguió subiendo su vista hasta ver su rostro. Sus sonrosados labios macando una enigmática sonrisa, y sus ojos ESPEREN sus ojos estaban cubiertos bajo unos lentes de sol oscuros, así que no podía ver esos ojos que le había despertado su curiosidad.

_"¿Qué es lo que me pasa? yo no debo distraerme con mujeres tan...tan...candentes? -se sacudió la cabeza desechando ese pensamiento, y observando por el rabillo del ojo que ella no estaba- Ya no importa, total a ella no la veré nunca más." _ pensaba Zoro a la vez que se subía a su auto color verde.

Zoro se estacionó frente a un restaurante del cual conocía muy bien. Él portaba una camisa azul con dos botones abiertos, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos de cuero. Entró al restaurante, miró en donde estaban sus amigos en la mesa y se dirigió hacia el lado contrario _**(N/A: vamos era Zoro, con suerte no se perdió en el camino al restaurante xD)...**_

-¡Vamos Zoro estamos al frente tuyo ¿Cómo te puedes perder?!- chilló Nami.

Zoro se quedó quieto, gruñó y avanzando a grandes zancadas se sentó en unos de los asientos, al lado de Nami.

La mesa era grande con nueve sillas a su alrededor, con uno de ellos precediendo, ese era Luffy.

Zoro conoció a Luffy cuando eran unos críos, después de la muerte de una querida amiga, sin duda Luffy es la persona más estupenda e ingenua que había conocido. Luego su grupo se extendió incorporando a Nami, Vivi, Sanji y Ussop. En los dos últimos años de la escuela conocieron a Law, su joven profesor de ciencias y medicina, el cual ni sabían los motivos de la cual se había unido a ellos pues siempre estaba serio e indiferente.

Y después de cuatro años de terminar la escuela y cada uno seguir su camino por separado se reunían de nuevo, todos.

Zoro observó que habían cuatro asientos vacíos en su delante, se preguntó quienes faltaban así que empezó a enumerarlos a todos...

_"Haber están Luffy, Nami, Vivi y el estúpido del cejillas. Somos cinco personas contándome conmigo, solo faltan Ussop y Law. Pero porque faltan cuatro asientos? a menos que hubiera algunos invitados..."_

Nami observó como el peliverde dudaba el porque de que sobraran cuatro sillas, así que decidió molestarlo:

-Oi Zoro, sabes que podíamos venir acompañados verdad?- alegando de que podían venir con pareja.

-Mira quien habla- contesto el peliverde con notable sarcasmo.

Ante eso Nami se asustó, tenía razón ella había venido sola. Miró a Sanji, el cual estaba concentrado ¿En qué? pues se encontraba conversando con Vivi, de lo contrario hubiera pateado al marimo ese. Mas no se iba a rendir ante Zoro, no señor, ella era Nami...

-¡Oi minna tengo hambre, a qué hora van a venir Ussop y Law!- no, no era Nami quien gritaba, era nada más que el tarado del sombrero de paja interrumpiendo las conversaciones y discusiones de todos.

-Pero si ya llegue- dijo un narigudo de pelo rizado, el cual estaba acompañado de una delgada rubia tomados de la mano.

Luffy volteó y exclamó:

-¡Ussop y...

-Kaya- le contestó la rubia.

-...Kaya!- terminó de exclamar Luffy -por fin llegaron, aunque falta Torao.

Se saludaron entre todos y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-Te veo bien acompañado Ussop- dijo Nami observando a la rubia.

-¿Te conozco de algún lugar?- pregunto Vivi, llamando la atención de todos.

Kaya la miró confundida e intento buscar en sus recuerdos lo que preguntaba la peliceleste, lo recordó.

-Claro, tú también estas en la universidad de Tokio.

.Mira que el mundo es un pañuelo- contestó Vivi riéndose.

Todos observaban como conversaban estas dos y eran ajenos a ellos. Hasta que les interrumpió una voz fría e indiferente:

-Veo que se divierten- habló un chico de ojos grises, y varios tatuajes.

Luffy se levantó y dijo:

-¡Torao y...

-Nico Robin- contesto Law, ya que observaba que su chica no respondía.

-¿Luffy?- preguntó la bella morena, sintiendo como se le humedecían los ojos.

-...Robin, volviste- dijo Luffy abrazando a la morena.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos pasa acá?!1- gritó Nami un poquito celosa.

-Son hermanos- contestó Law, esa era la razón por la cual no partía la cara a ese chico por tocar a su bella morena.

A claro solo eran hermanos, esperen...

-¡¿NANIIIIIII?!- gritaron todos al unísono, excepto Kaya que no sabía mucho de ello y Zoro que estaba en algo parecido a un estado de shock.

_"Es la misma no cabe duda es la misma, pero como diablos y encima es hermana de Luffy cuándo?. Sin duda el mundo es un puto pañuelo" _pensaba cierto peliverde

**Continuará...**

_**Bien acá queda este fin, si es que se continúa. Todo depende de ustedes.**_

_**Es una rara idea pero nada va a terminar como ustedes piensan xD, me encanta dar la contra. **_

_**Ustedes dejaran reviews porque son malotes xD bye bye **_


	2. interés

**Acá el otro capítulo n.n**

A claro solo eran hermanos, esperen...

-¡¿NANIIIIIII?!- gritaron todos al unísono, excepto Kaya que no sabía mucho de ello y Zoro que estaba en algo parecido a un estado de shock.

_"Es la misma no cabe duda es la misma, pero como diablos y encima es hermana de Luffy cuándo?. Sin duda el mundo es un puto pañuelo" _pensaba cierto peliverde.

-Luffy, no esperaba verte…-dijo Robin mirando a Law, obviamente él lo sabía.

Este esquivó la mirada tratando de esconder su sonrisa de satisfacción, pues había sorprendido a Robin. Y en su defensa dijo:

-Yo no sabía nada- sin disimular el tono irónico que usaba.

Antes de que Robin pudiera articular palabra alguna, Luffy se separó de ella y limpiándose con el antebrazo sus lágrimas dijo:

-¡Minna, ya que aca estamos todos, hora de comeer!

En ese momento un "batallón" de camareros sirviendo innumerables y exquyisitos platos. Luffy con ojos brillando de alegría, comento:

-¡Sugoi, el restaurante de Makino es el mejor!

La mayoría estaba sorprendido del cambio de actitud de Luffy, y llegaron a la conclusión de que el "senchou" no quería tocar el tema.

Cuando los camareros se retiraron y los platos estaban servidos, se formó un silencio un poco incómodo para algunos. Hasta que Ussop comenzó a hablar con Kaya, para que también los demás comenzaran a hablar. Y así comenzaron a platicar todos, la mayoría comentaba de los que hicieron esos cuatro años.

Robin miraba con ternura a su hermano menor y se preguntaba como estarían Ace y Sabo, a los cuales también los había dejado siendo unos críos. Los extrañaba a todos, en eso, la morena se puso a analizar a todos los "nakamas"...

Y se encontró con la mirada oscura de un peliverde, de unos ojos misteriosos, unos ojos que le pedían a gritos algo, de unos ojos en los que se estaba perdiendo por saber algo de ellos.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a apartar la mirada...hasta que Robin despertó a la realidad al sentir el brazo de Law pasar por sus hombros.

La ojiazul conocía demasiado bien a su pareja, sabía que Law hacia eso cuando se posaban miradas en ella, y él con ese gesto trataba de decir_ "Ella es mía, bastardos"_. En otras palabras estaba celoso. Ella solo le respondió con una de sus sonrisas. Sin duda era él quien le hacía sentir bien, quien le hacía sus hormonas volar y quien le debía la vida.

Zoro miraba toda esa escenita con envidia, sí, envidia. Envidia de que ellos podían ser felices, envidia de que Law tenía a esa hermosa mujer, envidia de que... de que extrañaba ese sentimiento, hacia muy buen tiempo que no le atraía nadie desde que...no lo quería ni recordar. Claro que eso no era todo, la mujer por la cual había despertado esa atracción estaba ¡con pareja!.

De un trago se tomó lo que quedaba en la botella de sake que sostenía. Decidió involucrarse en el tema de conversación. Sin duda hablaban estupideces o cosas sin importancia. Hasta que escuchó una interesante propuesta de parte de Luffy para todos...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Acá está el segundo capítulo, personalmemnte no me ha gustado tanto de seguro a algunos de vosotros tampoco, demo prometo de que el prox. capítulo será más interesante.**

**Y sobre el pasado de Robin-chwan lo escribiré más adelante **

**Agradezco su espera de casi un mes xD y el otro fic se esperará más porque tengo miles de formas de continuarlo y no se cuál escribir xD**

**Un abrazo imaginario y... bye bye.**


	3. Juntos

-¡Hay que vivir todos juntos!

Fue en ese preciso instante en que Zoro casi se escupe el sake que tomaba, y también, el momento en el que los demás se quedaron callados.

-¿Cómo diablos piensas hacer eso bakka?- refutó Nami.

-Mi padre me ha dado una casa, dice que ya estoy grande para vivir solo. Es por eso que prefiero vivir con ustedes.

La explicación dejo pensando a todos.

-No creo que sea lo correcto Luffy-san- comentó Vivi - ¿Qué opinas Sanji?

-El idiota ya se metió esa idea en la cabeza…

-Que más nos queda, sino insistirá en que nos mudemos con él…Tendría que pedirle permiso a mi madre, lo más seguro es que si vaya- aseguró Nami.

-Nosotros también, sería agradable pasar un tiempo otra vez con todos- dijo Ussop, mientras Kaya comentó -Espero no incomodarlos.

-No te preocupes, tienes suerte que estemos Vivi y yo- le contestó Nami a la rubia con un guiño.

-Bueno ya que la mayoría va a ir, supongo que no me queda más opción- dijo Vivi.

-¡Sugoi! Pues alisten sus cosas y vámonos- dijo un emocionado Luffy.

-¡Bakka, mínimo danos el plazo de una semana!- dijo la akage con un puño amenazando a Luffy.

-Entonces ¿Todos van?- preguntó el moreno haciendo cara de cachorrito.

-Fufufu está bien Luffy- contestó Robin.

-Shishishi ¡Oi Zoro solo faltas tú!- dijo Luffy, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirijan a el peliverde, incluso la de aquella morena.

Y otra vez sus miradas se cruzaron, tal vez sin querer, una batalla se ha desatado en dos personas desconocidas que se quieren conocer.

-Sí voy- contestó Zoro sin dejar de mirar a los ojos azules de Robin.

-¡Super!¡Entonces nos encontramos la próxima semana en el restaurante de Makino!- anunció Luffy.

Todos dieron su parte para pagar su plato, excepto Luffy que ya tenía una cuenta "especial". Luego se despidieron de todos y cada uno, prometiéndose encontrarse dentro de una semana y con maletas listas.

En el momento en que todos estaban en el estacionamiento, subiendo a sus autos e incluso algunos intercambiando números de telefónicos. La bella morena se acercó a Luffy y le dijo:

-Luffy hazme un favor…

-¿Cuál?- contestó tranquilamente Luffy

-No les digas a nuestros padres que me has visto.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero po-

-Shhhh. Nos encontramos pasado mañana en este mismo lugar, tengo algo que contarte. Pero a cambio, no le digas nada a nadie ¿De acuerdo?

-Prometido Robin- contestó un serio Luffy

La morena se despidió dando un beso en la frente a su hermano y un "_arigato_" y alcanzando a Law que le esperaba a unos metros, se fueron en un auto gris. Luffy se quedó apoyado en su auto, muy pensativo de lo que acababa de decir su hermana.

Todos se habían marchado de aquel restaurante, a excepción de Luffy que seguía pensativo y Zoro que se había perdido.

-Oi Luffy, ¿has visto mi auto?

-No, Zoro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Shishishi. Por supuesto.- contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-Parecías distraído. En fin, ¿no habrás visto mi auto por ahí?

-Mmmmm, ¿no es ese?- dijo el moreno señalando a el auto correcto.

-Uff! Hasta que por fin lo encontré…

-Bien, hasta la próxima semana Zoro- dijo Luffy subiendo a un Corvette Stingray descapotable y de color rojo eléctrico.

-Ahí estaré estúpido.

Y dicho esto cada uno tomo rumbo a sus casas.

.

.

.

Salió con una toalla que apenas cubría su exuberante cuerpo, caminaba rumbo al armario; sin embargo, una mano le detuvo.

-Law, debo cambiarme.

-No, así te ves mejor- contestó el de ojos grises, entonces la tomó por la cintura y la echó en la cama, situándose encima de Robin.

-Fufufu, cariño, tengo frio.

-Tal vez… Yo te pueda calentar…

-No, ahora no- contestó Robin tumbando a Law a un lado y dirigiéndose al armario, sacando su pijama, mayormente andaba así en casa.

-Después tomaré mi venganza- dijo Law con una sonrisa y se fue a ducharse.

.

.

.

Agarró una botella de sake de la nevera, y se sentó en su cama. Pensando en el día que había pasado.

-Maldita sea. ¿Cómo es qué acepte mudarme con Luffy?- dijo en voz alta Zoro.

Luego recordó el preciso momento en el que aceptó, obviamente lo que le convenció no fue Luffy, sino por su sensual hermana: Robin.

-¿Cómo es posible que sea su hermana? Ese idiota jamás me contó nada de ella… Tsk, da igual no me interesa- hablaba el peliverde para sí mismo.

De repente sonó su celular, con un número desconocido.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- y marcando la tecla para contestar la llamada dijo-¿Hola?

-No te atrevas a pensar en ella.

-¿Qué mierdas?

.

.

.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Robin, que estaba sentada en un sillón en la esquina de la habitación.

-Nadie, número equivocado- contestó Law, y para cambiar de tema dijo- ¿Estás segura que nos iremos a vivir con tu hermano?

-Sí, _él _no sabe que estoy acá.

-Si llega a sospechar nos meteremos en líos- contestó apoyándose en la pared, mirándola fijamente.

-No te preocupes ya tengo todo calculado- y dando el tema por terminado, la bella morena siguió con su lectura.

-¿Se los piensas decir?- preguntó el de ojos grises.

-Solo a Luffy, así no preguntará otras cosas.

-Siempre tan lista, Robin.

-Joven Law, me distraes de mi lectura.

-Discúlpeme señorita Robin, mi intención no era esa.

-¿Y cuáles son sus intenciones, joven?- dijo Robin, dejando el libro a un lado y mirándole con una sonrisa pícara.

-Depende de lo que usted me deje hacer- y acercándose a donde estaba la morena, le plantó un beso, a la misma vez que la tomaba de la cintura, para que se levante.

-¡Ah!- gimió cuando Law mordió su cuello- Es usted muy travieso, joven Tra-fal-gar.

-Lo que usted me provoca, señorita Robin.

Bajo su boca hacia sus pechos, debido a la camiseta de tirantes, era fácil introducirse en ellos. Mientras con sus manos sostenían firmemente su respingado trasero. El ambiente, junto con ellos dos, comenzó a arder. Hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-Law, tocan el timbre- le dijo ahogando un jadeo.

-No importa- le contestó tocando sus muslos.

-Entrega para la señorita Nico Robin- se oyó desde afuera.

-Maldita sea- dijo el de ojos grises, dejando libre a Robin.

La morena atendió la puerta, y después de firmar unos papeles, ya estaba en la sala con un paquete mediano. Lo dejo en la mesa, mientras leía la tarjeta que venía en el.

-¿De quién es?

\- De…

**Fortsetzen**

**Bien, ya entré a vacaciones así que voy a actualizar más seguido :3**

**Lo que me quieran decir, escríbanlo en sus reviews.**

**Hasta el próximo capii mis rebeldes x3**


	4. Oscuro Pasado

**Oscuro Pasado:**

Sabía muy bien que era un posesivo, controlador y hasta manipulador, lo bueno era que ella lo podía controlar, y en cierto punto le encantaba esa forma de ser de él.

-Hasta que por fin te manda algo que vale la pena- dijo Law detrás de ella, leyendo un documento.

-Al parecer no es sólo esto...- Robin siguió buscando en la caja y encontró lo que esperaba, un portátil, su portátil.

Era blanco, delgado, de fina textura e impecable envuelto de un protector.

-Por fin lo tengo.

-Si querías eso, me lo hubieras pedido- dijo el ojigris, molesto- No es necesario ir con ese pelirrojo.

-Oh Law, no te pongas así- dijo Robin, dejando el portátil en la mesa y mirándole -...Eh, estado investigando con Kid sobre unos restos arqueológicos, y toda la información está aquí… en esta hermosura- dijo señalando a la laptop.

-Entonces... ¿Puedo leer esa información?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No señor, ese es mi trabajo- contestó la morena, pícara.

Law dio un suspiro, con una sonrisa, y se sentó en un sillón cercano, cerrando los ojos dejando relajar su cuerpo, y dijo:

-¿Mañana iras con Luffy?

-Por supuesto que sí... tengo que decirle las cosas que han pasado- La última frase lo dijo con algo de melancolía, los recuerdos no le agradaban.

El ojigris abrió los ojos de golpe y mirándole fijamente a Robin, dijo:

-¿Le contarás todo?

Ella dejó de guardar algunas cosas, pensando en la pregunta, ciertamente era un riesgo que tal vez estaba dispuesta a correr, tal vez...

-...No lo sé.

Se quedó mirándola, se perdió en ella como siempre lo hacía. Tantas cosas que habían pasado juntos... adversidades, problemas, rescates, luchas, muertes... Inconscientemente se formaba una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro... Ella era para él, para él y nadie más.

.

.

.

-Mmm... Me pregunto que me querrá decir...- pensaba cierto pelinegro con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, echado en una hamaca.

-Oi Luffy! ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?... ¡Ace! Haz vuelto temprano de... ¿de dónde vienes?- dijo Luffy, hurgándose la nariz.

-Jajaja estaba en una reunión con unos colegas… tú estabas distraído- le codea a Luffy- en quien estarás pensando…

-Shishishishi a pues en- inmediatamente se tapó la boca, mordiéndose la lengua.

-¿En quién? Anda… ¿en una chica? ¿Es Nami, verdad? ¿Está más guapa después de este tiempo? ¿Te sigue gustando?

Luffy simplemente negó con la cabeza y se fue corriendo a la casa, su hermano podría ser lo más preguntón que quiera, pero no podía decir que es Robin, no ahora.

-¿Ahora que bicho le picó?- se preguntó Ace.

.

.

.

Fue por los edificios, acechando a los inocentes que estaban por ahí. Tenía hambre y mucha. Cuando ya se había cansado encontró a una mujer embarazada, sus ojos brillaron como diamantes, su platillo favorito…

La llevó a un gran salón, solo su presa y él.

En sus ojos se aplicaban el deseo de comida, sus manos marcaban la cintura y acariciaban el vientre de la muchacha, su boca se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello, con las intenciones de…

-Señor, lamento molestarle pero tiene un correo de la Srta. Robin.

Sus ojos de furia que iban a asesinar a su subordinado se apaciguaron cuando escucharon el nombre de ella. Miró a la muchacha y dijo:

-Enciérrenla a ella.

-De acuerdo, señor.

Se sacó la polera, mostrando un abdominal bien trabajado, y buscando un cigarrillo por sus bolsillos leía el e-mail de la Srta. Robin.

***e-mail***

_**Nico Robin:**_ Gracias por enviarme el portátil, se me había olvidado por completo, me has salvado. Espero no haberte interrumpido en algo importante. Besos.

_**Eustass Kid:**_ Es un placer ayudarla señorita. No me ha interrumpido sólo iba a comer ;)

_**Nico Robin:**_ Oh ya veo, voy a extrañar la comida de allá y también a usted.

_**Eustass Kid:**_ Bueno… si me das esos besos, puedo comer por ti o darme un paseo por allá.

_**Nico Robin:**_ Puede ser… jajaja me tendré que acostumbrar a la comida normal, a menos que a Law le de hambre. Y no precisamente de comida ;)

_**Eustass Kid:**_ Espero que la mantenga satisfecha, señorita Robin.

_**Nico Robin: **_Lo hace… Bueno me despido de usted, tenga buena semana.

_**Eustass Kid: **_Igualmente, no pensé que tuviera prisa… ¿Law la llama? Si es así, dígale que yo no robo, yo secuestro lo que deseo.

.

.

.

Despertarse temprano no era lo que él prefería, pero lo había hecho, algo muy raro en Zoro ya que era un sábado, un gris sábado.

La llamada de ayer lo tenía pensando ¿Quién cojones era?... Tal vez era el nuevo novio de su ex, aunque sinceramente lo dudaba mucho… o tal vez haya sido un número equivocado, sí eso debe ser.

Luego se puso a pensar en el lío que es vivir todos juntos, simplemente los tenía que soportar. Ya había aceptada. Y un hombre como él, cumple su palabra.

Aprovechando la noche, fue a salir con unos viejos amigos en busca de diversión y sake.

.

.

.

***Al día siguiente***

En el mismo restaurante donde se encontraron todos, estaba Robin, con unos lentes de sol oscuros, una capucha, y unos jeans. Cuando ella vio a Luffy venir, calmó su nerviosismo y con un paso un poco apresurado se acercó a él y lo llevo a un auto gris, con prisa.

-¡Oi suéltame! ¿Quién eres?

-Luffy soy yo, Robin- le dijo con una sonrisa, sacándose la capucha.

-…Shishishi pensé que era otra persona.

-Bueno, por fin puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras.

-Ah cierto- en ese instante Luffy se puso serio- ¿Qué paso en el tiempo que te fuiste, Robin?

La morena no pensó que su hermanito sacara esa seriedad de pronto, se sintió orgullosa de eso, ya que mostraba la madurez que tenía. Aunque… la pregunta le atormentaba, recordar no era algo bueno. Decidió responderle en un breve resumen.

-… Verás cuando me secuestraron… y vosotros me buscaban…- Robin no sabía cómo explicarle muy bien, así que tomo la opción de revivir el momento.

En su mente azotaron los recuerdos…

Una niña pequeña agarrada de brazos por un hombre alto y robusto, de tez morena. Ella intentaba patearle o morderle pero era en vano, el hombre era como una estatua ni siquiera se atrevía a cambiar de expresión, y es que ¿Qué le iba hacer una niñita de 8 años? En el vehículo podía sentir claramente el olor a tabaco, cuando estuvo harta de golpear a aquel hombre roca, se limitó a quedarse callada y llorar en silencio lanzando pequeños jadeos de tristeza…

¿Qué había hecho ella? ¿Por qué la separaron de su familia? ¿A dónde la llevaban? ¿Para qué la querían? Pero lo que más le atemorizaba era ¿Se atreverían de hacer daño a su familia? Su corazón martilleo con fuerza ante esa última pregunta de su mente, no le importaba si le hacían daño ella, si la mataban o inclusive si la torturaban. Lo único que quería era que dejaran en paz a su familia, especialmente a sus pequeños hermanos.

El vehículo freno, le vendaron los ojos y le inyectaron algo en el cuello, en ese momento todo oscureció…

_**Forsetzen**_

_**¡Mis rebeldes! Una disculpa por demorar tanto T^T pero es que cada vez que quiero escribir me distraen, especialmente un bakka ¬¬**_

_**Bueno ya regresé y ya estoy escribiendo el otro capítulo que no demorará más de 2 semanas ya que ya tengo todo planeado :D**_

_**¿No quieren agregarme en Facebook? Okno XD**_

_**Déjenme sus reviews para saber si les gusta o no, créanme me anima un montón.**_

_**Cualquier duda se los respondo por PM, o si no tienen cuenta se las respondo con otro review mío.**_

_**Abrazos, les agradezco su paciencia y… deséenle muerte a Alejo (el bakka que me distrae).**_

_**Un saludos especial a Fany, a Niiko Rios, a Susii ZoRo, a **__**Mirimih, a Loen, a HanaHanaNoMi y a AllukaZoldyck00 y a MARIETA. Gracias por dejar review :3**_


	5. A pedazos

**CAPÍTULO 5: A Pedazos**

Se despertó, aunque sin abrir los ojos, no podía, no respondían. Quiso mover sus piernas o brazos y no los sentía. Se estaba desesperando.

-Tetrodotoxina.

Es lo que pudo oír… ¡¿Qué había dicho?! no podía moverse por más que lo intentaba.

-Ya estás con el antídoto, aunque hará el efecto en unas horas. Es sólo para darte una explicación, sin que te opongas.

Esto no iba por buen camino… trató de serenarse, de todos modos no se podía mover, la voz se oía algo distante.

-Bien pequeña… sé que, tú puedes hacer algo que nadie más sabe.

La voz era de un hombre, no más de 22 años. Pudo escuchar sus pasos, se acercaba.

-Tu madre sabía muy bien de esto- se sobresaltó interiormente al oír de su madre, este año ella había muerto, hace unos 3 meses, y el tema no se había tocado nunca en casa, ni en ningún lugar- creo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Quería temblar, no podía…

-…. ¡Robin! ¡Robin!

La estaban zarandeando, pudo observar como un joven con una pequeña cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo gritaba su nombre, y en sus ojos se reflejaban preocupación. Despertó.

-Luffy… ¿Qué pasó?

El moreno se calmó al escucharla hablar. Y sin bajar las manos de sus hombros, la miro fijamente, serio. Sabía que le había pasado algo grave a su hermana.

-M-me estabas contando que…- tomó aire- …lo que te sucedió durante estos años, y luego, te quedaste quieta, no respondías, creo que estabas en shock.

-Oh… Lo siento, Luffy- contestó Robin, algo triste.

-No, yo debería disculparme. Me apresuré en saber las cosas.

Le sorprendió la madurez que había alcanzado su hermano, ya estaba hecho un hombre, sonrió con orgullo. Estaba segura de que su padre le había criado muy bien. Le invadió la nostalgia al recordarlo… ¿Cómo estaba él?

-Ya estarás lista para contármelo, Robin. No hay problema- Le dijo Luffy al ver que ella no decía nada. Y acomodándose el sombrero le ofreció su más sincera sonrisa.

Ella también le sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Cómo está Ace y Sabo? ¿Y papá?- preguntó la ojiazul, para cambiar de tema.

-Están bien, aunque papá no ha dejado de buscarte… hasta hoy en día, tenemos unos detectives privados, y el abuelo hace lo que puede. Ace vive en la casa y Sabo se mudó- hizo una breve pausa y se acomodó en su asiento- Cuando te secuestraron, mi padre por temor a que eso nos suceda lo mismo, contrató seguridad, y no nos permitía tener más amigos que los que ya teníamos. Todo fue diferente- Luffy sonrió débilmente, fueron tiempos difíciles. Aunque más le dolía lo que le habían hecho a su hermana… esos bastardos.

-… ¿Qué tal si vamos por un café?- preguntó Robin- Law está en el coche de atrás, tal vez él te pueda explicar mejor fufufu.

Luffy se levantó de su asiento animado, porque el café es igual a comida. O bueno, casi lo mismo.

.

.

.

-¡Ya llegué!- exclamó un joven pelinegro, con pecas. Estaba en una casa grande, casi mansión. Se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Sabes algo?- le preguntó un señor mayor, que estaba sentado, leyendo el periódico.

El joven pecoso negó con tristeza, dio un suspiro, y se dirigió a la nevera.

-¿Crees que algún día la encontremos, Dragón?- preguntó en voz baja, sacando un jugo y arrepintiéndose de la pregunta instantáneamente.

Dragón golpeo los puños en la mesa y se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, estaba furioso. Se acercó rápidamente al muchacho pelinegro y le dijo:

-Nosotros la encontraremos, Ace. Así tengamos que ir al infierno, cambiar el eje de la Tierra o luchar contra todos. No lo dudes ni un maldito segundo.

El muchacho llamado Ace tragó saliva sonoramente, mirándole fijamente susurró un "Lo siento".

.

.

.

-¡Sugoii!- exclamó Luffy al ver que le traían todo lo que había pedido, sin duda tenía mucha hambre.

-Fufufu se ve que sigues siendo el mismo, Luffy- dijo la morena al ver tanta emoción en el rostro de su hermano. Y ella simplemente se contentaba con un café.

-¿Segura que no quieres otra cosa?- preguntó Law, tomándole la mano a Robin. Sabía que no había sido triunfal la charla con Luffy.

-Con esto me basta, cariño- dijo Robin guiñándole el ojo al ojigris pícaramente, y a sabiendas de que ellos no se decían así. Él solo le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Oi Law yo si quiero otra cosa!

-¡Tu calla y come!- le dijo Law algo furioso, pues él invitaba la comida.

Veinte minutos después en el cuál Luffy se había zampado todo lo que pedía, Robin iba por su segunda taza de café, y Law tomaba lo mismo, café. El ojigris dijo:

-¿Y cómo van a hacer con sus padres?

En ese momento la morena se paralizó por unos minutos, y a Luffy se le expandió una gran sonrisa.

-Lo había olvidado, papá se alegrará mucho de encontrarte, y Ace también- exclamó Luffy con una gran felicidad.

-No sólo es cuestión de verlos…- Dijo Law mirando fijamente a Robin, y dándole un apretón a la mano de ella, sabía a lo que se refería.

-Yo quiero verlos…- le contestó la ojiazul con una sonrisa. Oh no… estaba usando una de sus tácticas.

Law dio un largo suspiro, y mirándole fijamente le dijo:

-Todo sea por ti, cariño- Su última palabra la dijo lentamente, le estaba devolviendo la jugada. Y sonrió al notar el sonrojo de ella. Tan linda era Robin, su Robin.

Luffy se levantó animado, sacudiendo un poco la mesa, le tomó de la mano a Robin y exclamó:

-¡Bien vamos ahora mismo!

-No, Luffy espera…- Dijo Robin pero su hermano ya le estaba arrastrando afuera de la cafetería.

-¿Cómo me hice su amigo?- dijo Law despreciándose a sí mismo, y se dirigió a pagar la cuenta.

.

.

.

Se pudo oír desde la cocina como se abrió la puerta principal de golpe. Ace fue de inmediato, más que todo por librarse del aura tensa que había entre él y Dragón.

-¿Luffy? Pensé que estabas en el patio- Dijo desde el umbral, al notar el peculiar sombrero de paja de su hermano, se calmó y dio la vuelta.

-¡Oi, Ace, mira a quién traje!- gritó el muchacho, poniendo a Robin delante suyo.

Ace volteo y se sorprendió al ver, por primera vez, a una chica en la casa. Era muy inusual que Luffy traiga una. A la única que conocía era a Nami. _"Pero al parecer por el entusiasmo de Luffy… Ella es algo más que amiga"_ pensó el pecoso, mientras la miraba fijamente. Así que dijo:

-… ¿Ya tienes novia? ¡Mira que rápido estás creciendo Luffy! ¡Felicidades!- es lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, y dirigiéndose a la pelinegra le dijo- Soy Ace, hermano de Luffy. Encantado de conocerte.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia, y al mirar de nuevo a los ojos de la chica se quedó petrificado… Ella solo se abalanzo sobre él y le abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Ace asustado, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a esta chica?

-… Es Robin- le contestó Luffy en un susurro.

.

.

.

-¿Crees que este vestido me queda bien, Nami?- preguntó una peliceleste, con un hermoso vestido color perla veraniego.

-Te queda precioso, Viví. Si no te lo quedas tú me lo quedo yo, muñeca- dijo Nami lanzándole un guiño, a lo que esta contestó con una risita alegre.

-¿Ya hablaste con tu hermana, de lo que propuso Luffy?- preguntó Viví tímidamente.

-Si ya está todo arreglado, por eso estamos de compras ¿No?- contestó la pelinaranja, mientras observaba, unos sandalias rojas de tacón bajo.

-Mi padre también ha aceptado- mencionó Viví con una sonrisa, al recordar lo testarudo que se puso su padre, el alcalde de la ciudad. Y preguntó con un tono divertido- ¿Por cierto qué te pareció la hermana, sorpresas locas, de Luffy?

-Jajajaja te pasaste con lo de "sorpresas locas" Viví. Y, bueno… me ha parecido raro que Luffy no nos lo haya mencionado a ninguno de nosotros; parece que se lo ha guardado sólo para él. Y que ella no ha venido desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera sabíamos que tenía hermana, sólo sabíamos de Ace y Sabo. Se me hace muy extraño…

-Es un tema que se lo guardó su familia, su hermana fue secuestrada- sentenció un hombre de voz grave, que estaba probándose unos zapatos.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeé?!- chilló Nami, Viví solo abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó muda. Ambas dirigieron sus miradas a aquel hombre.

-Cállate bruja, no hagas escándalo.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Zoro? ¿Acaso nos espiabas?- Dicho esto la pelinaranja le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza al peliverde, ya saben por si acaso.

-¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?!- se quejó de dolor Zoro- ¿No puedo comprar ropa acaso, maldita bruja?

Nami le iba a pegar de nuevo, pero Viví la detuvo y le ofreció su mejor sonrisa de calma.

-Te has salvado; pero me debes 5000 berries más- dijo Nami con una sonrisita ambiciosa

-Tsk qué más da- dijo el peliverde sin ánimo, siempre era así de todos modos.

\- … ¿Cómo sabes lo de la hermana de Luffy?- interrumpió Viví, parecía interesada en el tema.

-Se olvidan de que yo soy el amigo de Luffy desde que tengo memoria; a su hermana la secuestraron cuando Luffy tenía 3 años. Ace me lo contó. Y eso es todo lo que les puedo decir- contestó Zoro melancólicamente.

Viví agachó la mirada, pensando en mil ideas, y se sentó en un mueble cercano que había. Sin duda uno no termina de conocer a la persona, ni aunque pasen años.

Nami le miro a Zoro y sintió una gran tristeza por Luffy, ella sabía muy bien lo que se sentía estar en esa situación, después de todo Luffy le había ayudado a encontrar a su hermana… No quiso recordar aquel momento, siempre rompía a llorar.

-En fin me largo, ni muerto sigo en este lugar contigo, bruja. Suerte con sus compras- dijo el peliverde con intención de marcharse, pero antes de que siquiera de un paso Nami le sujeto de la oreja.

-¡Ah no señor! Usted se me queda acá. ¿Crees que una damisela como yo va cargar con todas estas bolsas?- Exclamó Nami mientras lo arrastraba hacia donde estaba Viví.

-Tsk ¿Qué para esto no está el cejas de remolino?

-Sanji trabaja, no como tú, que no haces nada por tu vida- dicho esto, lo lanzó al suelo y se sacudió sus manos.

-Para tu información…- trató de replicar Zoro

-Sí, si lo que digas… Bien, vamos Viví que faltan muchas prendas que comprar.

-Ya no tengo ganas- dijo la peliceleste desanimada.

Nami se preocupó y le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa preciosa?

-Es sólo qué… se me hace difícil comprender que Luffy no halla confiado en nosotros. Somos como una familia ¿no es así?- le preguntó mirándole a los ojos a Nami

-Sí, pero… bueno…-no sabía cómo explicarle la difícil situación.

-Luffy confía en nosotros, supongo que decidió enterrar el asunto. De nada le hubiera servido que nosotros cargáramos su situación- contestó Zoro, cortante y frio.

-Creo que tienes razón…- contestó Viví después de un tiempo de meditar aquellas palabras.

-¡Ya está! Dejémonos de preocupaciones y vayamos por la ropa- comentó Nami con entusiasmo, al parecer no le preocupaba mucho ese tema. Así que arrastro a la peliceleste con ella hacia otros pasillos.

"_La bruja está rara; tal vez sólo quiere sobrellevar la situación. Aunque podía jurar que hace unos minutos ella iba a llorar… Este va a ser un largo día"_ pensó dando un suspiro, y acomodándose mejor en el sofá se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

Se pudo escuchar cómo se acercaba alguien de la cocina a toda prisa.

Dragón al presenciar la escena del abrazo se quedó quieto, pudo sentir como el corazón se le aceleraba, y no podía articular palabra.

Robin notó su presencia, y librándose del fuerte abrazo de su hermano, se acercó a su padre hasta quedar frente a él… ¡Oh! cuanto tiempo había pasado.

-R-Robin…

Le miró sus ojos azules, y recordó cuando su hija era pequeña, una mini Robin con cabello azabache hasta los hombros, sentada en el jardín con un libro, o jugando con sus hermanos. Siempre tan inteligente y curiosa. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sin contenerse más, le dio un abrazo lleno de amor, ese que hace tiempo no había podido dárselo. Ese abrazo proporcionaba seguridad, apoyo y bienestar. Ese abrazo que solo un padre puede dar.

-Ha sido difícil para ella- dijo Law que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta principal. Observándolos.

Ace reaccionó al instante, sacó su arma y apuntándole le dijo:

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-¡Hey tranquilo!- Law alzó sus manos a la altura de la cabeza y continuó- Vengo de buena onda.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Él es mi amigo!- Interrumpió Luffy, mirándole a su hermano.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Ace muy confundido. Pero sin dejar de apuntar al ojigris, después de todo aquel era el único sospechoso del secuestro.

**Fortsetzen**

**Muy bien hasta acá el capii. No sé si se habrán dado cuenta pero es más largo de lo usual, voy a tratar de que poco a poco sean más largos (a pedido de Nikko Rios) C:**

**No voy a pedir disculpas por la tardanza, porque es poco probable que me las acepten. Sólo, y como excusa, me atrevo a decir que tengo el corazón en mil pedazos, y que se está reparando. Ya saben, el amor.**

**Un saludo bien bonito a Fany, que me hizo acordar que tengo una vida acá, y que me encanta escribir. Muchas gracias mi rebelde.**

**¿Dudas o comentarios? ¿Qué crees que pasará? ¿Insultos y amenazas de muerte? Todo lo que quieran en su review, yo siempre los leo como quince veces x3**

**Y saludos para todos mis rebeldes que dejan review con un abrazo bien fuerte y tierno :D**

**Y recuerden mientras menos reviews, más me demoro jajaja nah mentira ¿O verdad?**


End file.
